A Gravity Falls Christmas Carol!
by Love for everyone
Summary: When Stan really isn't into the whole Christmas thing and announces that he "hates Christmas", he is visited by the ghost of the past, present, and future. Will he learn the error of his ways or just continue to hate Christmas?
1. Well bah humbug to you too!

**I'm surprised that no one's done this yet! Gosh, writers these days...**

Mabel Pines opened her eyes, "Today…is…CHRISTMAS!" she squealed happily. She jumped up from her head and ran over to her twin brother, Dipper Pines's bed and shook him.

"DIPPER! DIPPER WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS WE GET TO OPEN PRESENTS AND I CAN GIVE EVERYONE MY PRESENTS…" she rambled on shaking her only half-awake brother.

Mabel and Dipper's parents were away for business, they were devastated that they couldn't spend Christmas with the twins, but they decided, seeing as how much the twins loved their stay at Gravity Falls when they had visited for the summer they could at least come over there and spend Christmas with family.

There was only one catch…

* * *

"DIPPER! MABEL! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! THE AMOUNT OF CUSTOMERS HERE IS INCREDIBLE!" Stan ordered just as Dipper and Mabel were getting dressed.

Well, they had only just been brushing their teeth and hair since they had PLANNED to spend Christmas in their pajamas! Dipper scoffed.

"Does he really expect us to _work _on Christmas?!" he demanded. Mabel frowned.

"That's stupid barf for barf faces!" she said.

"HURRY UP THE CASH IS OVERFLOWING!" Stan shouted.

Mabel sighed, "But we were going to open presents and eat cookies and stay in our pjs…" she said her bottom lip quivering. Dipper sighed and patted her on the back.

"I know Mabel, maybe after we work we can have presents and cookies and all that good stuff, maybe Stan just needs to work a little," he said.

Mabel sniffled, "Y-Yeah, m-maybe," she said wiping her nose. Dipper smiled.

"Now, why don't we get dressed, I've seen that Christmas sweater you've been working on and this is the perfect opportunity to show it off!" he said raising an eyebrow at her. Mabel smiled and sniffled once more.

"Yeah, I'll look…IRRESISTIBLE!" her voice taking on it cheerful manner again. Dipper smiled. An unhappy Mabel wasn't good at all. He started to get dressed as Mabel grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Dipper slipped on his signature hat, along with jeans (because there was no WAY he was wearing shorts in that weather), a warm dark blue jacket, sneakers, and a red scarf because with all the tourists coming in there was probably going to be a lot of cold winds blowing into the Shack.

Mabel came out, she wore a red and green sweater with a bright glowing Christmas tree decorated with multicolored glitter right in the middle. She had a green skirt, red and green wool tights, brown snow boots, a red and green scarf, and a red headband.

Her hair was specially curled and bouncy and her smile was wide.

Dipper smiled at his sister, even if they couldn't have a perfect Christmas, or Christmas at all, she certainly looked the part. "You look awesome Mabel," he said. His sister cheerfully jumped.

"Ooh everyone is gonna LOVE my sweater!" she said grinning her wide, brace filled smile. Dipper gave her a high-five.

"How could they not?" he asked. Mabel giggled and jumped giddily.

"Ooh I just feel so…CHRISTMASY!" she squealed. Diper laughed and they both ran downstairs. They were at least expecting a Christmas tree. There was one all right.

In the GIFT SHOP!

Mabel gasped, "WHY IS THE CHRISTMAS TREE NOT IN THE LIVING ROOM?!" she screamed. Stan ran into the den.

"What's with all this screaming?!" he demanded. Mabel ran to him, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"WHY IS THE TREE NOT IN THE **LIVING ROOM**?!" she repeated. Stan gently pushed her off him, he wiped spit of his cheek.

"Look kid I could;t afford two trees, to expensive! And I needed one to be in the Gift Shop, so, that's why," he said. Mabel looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"W-What about presents?" she quietly asked her anger already spent. Stan winced under the innocent gaze.

"After you finish working," he said. "You can open presents." He then walked away to lead the next group of tourists through The Shack. Mabel sighed.

"No tree…" she grumbled. Dipper patted her.

"Hey, there is a tree, even if it's not in the living room. That's better than no tree at all!" he said. Mabel nodded.

"O-Of course," she said. She jumped up. "Welp! Time to work!" Dipper smiled. Luckily, it was hard to keep Mabel down for long. They entered the Gift Shop. Wendy sat in her normal spot.

She wore a green jacket, ear muffs, her regular boots and jeans, and a green scarf. "Wendy!" Dipper said. "Shouldn't you be having Christmas with your family?" Wendy looked up from her magazine and grinned.

"Stan is making me work, but don't worry, my pops made us get up early to celebrate!" she said. Dipper smiled.

"Well that's good!" he said. Mabel suddenly ran in front of him.

"WENDY DO YOU LIKE MY NEW SWEATER?!" she asked jumping up and down. Wendy looked her over an smiled.

"Yeah dude, 's awesome!" she said her and Mabel fist-bumping. And so the twins started to work. They worked and worked until like a average work day they were very tired.

They finally trudged into the den, Mabel yawned, "Is it…present time?" she mumbled. Stan nodded.

"Yup!" he tossed them two plastic bags. They frowned at them. When they opened them they saw that all there was were cheep souvenirs from the shack!

Mabel gasped, "Grunkle Stan what is this stuff?" she asked. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"What?! Are you not happy with what you have? God, kids theses days!" he said. Mabel frowned. She brought out two nicely wrapped gifts.

"But Stan, we WRAPPED out gifts for you!" she said. Stan looked at them and turned away.

"I'll open them later, I gotta go count the money I made," he said and started to walk away.

"Besides," he said. The next words bit into the twins like the freezing cold. "I hate Christmas."

**Yay! And right now I'm being just like Mabel! CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! And I needed to do a Christmas story!**

**Review please!**


	2. The spirits of Christmas!

**Well this was in sore need of updating...**

Mabel and Dipper sat in their room, Dipper stared at a Stan bobble head and threw it in the trash. Mabel was pacing the room, "How could he hate Christmas?! Christmas is wonderful! You get to spend the day in your pjs, eat cookies, get presents, GIVE presents…" Mabel continued to rattle of more reasons to like Christmas.

Dipper sighed, "I know Mabes, I know, but maybe he just, I dunno, doesn't like Christmas," he said. Mabel ran over and shook him.

"BUT HOW CAN HE HATE CHRISTMAS?!" she demanded. Dipper wiped spit off his cheek and sighed.

"I dunno Mabel but lets just make the best of this, in two days we're going back home, and right now, we have each other, so lets just give each other our gifts and give enough Christmas cheer for three!" he said. Mabel seemed to think on that. Then nodded.

The two went to bring out their gifts to each other, Dipper handed Mabel her's and Mabel handed him his. They both ripped open their presents. Mabel gasped. She pulled out a couple balls of yarn, they were mixed rainbow colors with glitter in them, "Ohmigosh! Dipper! How did you find these?!"

Her surprise was because that kind of yarn was super rare and expensive, Mabel had saved up forever and had been looking for about a year and had never found that kind of yarn. Dipper scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah well, I knew how much you wanted that kind so after a LOT of searching online I found them," he said. Mabel grinned.

"But how did you pay for them?!" she asked. Dipper smiled.

"Oh I sold my Dsi…" he said. Mabel gasped. Dipper had been saving up for that for a year and when he had finally got it he had been the happiest boy in the world, now he had just sold it and told her like it was no big deal. She then smiled.

"Well go on, look at yours!" she said. Dipper opened the box. He gasped, in it was a 3ds! He grinned.

"Mabel how did you get this?!" he asked. Mabel smiled shyly.

"I-I sold some of my sweaters to pay for it," she said. "And used some of the money I had been saving up for the yarn to pay for it." Dipper hugged her and she hugged back. Both were happy once again and their Christmas spirit was restored.

* * *

Mabel sighed, "I'm feeling pretty happy, are you Dipping Sauce?" she asked. For once her brother didn't object to her silly nickname. He simply nodded smiling as his sister tried out her new yarn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door downstairs.

Judging by Stan's snores he was dead to the world so the twins went down to answer it. They opened the door and to their surprise and shock Wendy and Soos stood at the door. Wendy held a steaming pot of something and Soos had a plate of delicious looking cookies.

Wendy smiled, "Hey, I saw how Stan treated you guys so me and Soos decided you bring you guys a little something to cheer you up!" she said. Soos grinned.

"Yeah dudes, my grandma makes the BEST cookies!" he said. Wendy nodded.

"And my dad is a wizard at making hot coco!" she said. The twins just stared up in awe at their friends. They felt themselves grin.

"Thanks guys!" they both said. Wendy and Soos smiled. They handed the twins their treats.

"I gotta go, my dad is making us do a 'Manly Christmas' activate and if I don't get back soon I'll get in trouble," she said. Soos nodded.

"Yeah, and it's almost past my curfew dudes," he said. The twins sadly waved by to their friends. They both left waving by to the twins. Once they had gone Dipper smiled at Mabel.

"Mabes, I just got an idea," he said. Mabel grinned.

"What is Dipping Sauce! Spill the beans!" she said. Dipper took out book three and brandished it.

"Well, maybe there's something in here that we can use to help give Stan some Christmas spirit!" he said. Mabel nodded.

"Yeah! But can we go inside? It's freezing out here!" she said. Dipper nodded and they ran inside and up to their room.

* * *

"Aha! Mabes I found something!" Dipper said pointing to a page in his book. Mabel, who had been munching on a cookie, walked over to it and read it over.

"The ghosts of Christmas?" she asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah! Listen: "_I have found that there are three ghosts who roam the center of the forest at Christmas time. They were the ghosts of three people who dedicated their lives to restoring Christmas spirit. Once they died they became the Ghosts of the Past, Present, and Future, showing people the error of their ways." _Mabel this is perfect!" he said.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah! But how do we get them?" she asked. Dipper tapped a lower section of the page.

"This is a incantation to summon them!" he said. Mabel read it over.

"Ok, so, do we both say it?" she asked. Dipper nodded.

"On three! One…two…three!"

"_Our Grunkle has lost his spirit! _

_He can't live in this state!_

_We call upon the spirits of Christmas to give him his spirit back!_

_Before it's too late!" _the two finished. There was a flash of light and the twins were thrown back. When the light dimmed there were three orbs in front of the two. Mabel stared back at the one that was only inches from her face.

"Hi! So…you heard our call…"

**Sorry guys I haven't updated I've been busy with my other stories...but I'm back and so is this story! Yay! Woot woot! Well it's not that big of a deal but...y-yay...**

**Review please!**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past!

**Uh, I don't really have anything to say here so...read on!**

The orbs stayed silent, they were a glowing blue and about as big as the twins' heads. Mabel smiled, "I'll take that as a yes!" she beamed. Dipper just stared at them in awe.

"So you guys are the the ghosts of Christmas?" he questioned, when they didn't answer he continued, "Well obviously you are! So, you know what to do, help our Grunkle Stan?"

For the first time one of the ghosts talked, "Yes Dipper, we are ready to help your "Grunkle"," he said. His voice was rich and clear yet definitely old. Mabel beamed.

"Great! So…um, are you gonna go or…?" she shuffled awkwardly. The second ghost spoke.

"Yes, but first you must go to sleep," he said. Dipper frowned.

"How are we supposed to do that NOW?!" he asked laughing slightly. The third ghost finally spoke.

"Like this." Its' glow increased and suddenly the twins' eyes dropped. They yawned and both climbed into bed.

"Well played…" Dipper mumbled before drifting off into sleep. Mabel just mumbled something and slumped into her pillow and started to snore. The ghosts stayed for a moment watching the twins before slowly dissolving into nothingness…

* * *

Stan snored loudly, dead to the world. Of course nothing normal could have woken him up but the ghosts of course weren't normal. As the first entered the room and did his magic Stan's eyes shot open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

He frowned when he sensed himself being watched. He uncovered his eyes to see niece beaming at him, "HI!" she exclaimed. Stan jumped.

"Mabel what are ya doin' in here?!" he demanded. Mabel giggled.

"Oh I'm not Mabel, I'm The Ghost of Christmas Past!" she said. "Haven't you noticed my change of outfit?" Mabel's outfit had indeed changed from her pajamas to a pure white fluffy sweater, a silver skirt, white warm boots, a white headband, and white scarf. Her hair was curled like she had done it that morning.

Stan rolled his eyes, convinced this was a prank to get back at him from making them work on Christmas, "Look Mabel I know I made you work on Christmas but this isn't funny," he said. The ghost rolled her eyes.

"Look Stan I'm NOT Mabel, I'm The Ghost of Christmas Past and I'm here to help you regain your Christmas spirit!" she said spreading her arms. Stan folded his arms, unconvinced.

The ghost sighed, "Fine, you don't believe me? Could Mabel do this?" she grabbed Stan's arms and to Stan's surprise flew with him out of the Shack, like flew straight through the walls and into the open air. Stan screamed and started flailing around.

The ghost laughed, "Now do you believe me?" she asked. Stan nodded hastily.

"Yes yes ok! Now bring me back into my house!" he begged. The ghost shook her head.

"No can-do Stan! I gotta show you your past!" she beamed and flew with Stan held tightly in her small hands into town. Stan caught his breath and just stared fearfully down at the ground so far away. Finally after a lot of screaming and flailing he and Mabel…or the ghost, reached the town and lowered to the ground.

Stan looked around, "How are you gonna show me my past here?" he questioned. The ghost nudged him and pointed over to a man walking among the various towns people. Stan noticed how it was no longer night time and was the morning instead.

He looked at the man the ghost had pointed to and gasped to noticed a younger looking him. The other Stan smiled at other people, "Merry Christmas!" he called to someone. A young red head ran up to him bouncing with joy.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Pines!" she cried beaming up at him. She looked to be about ten though was very tall, her hair was done up in pig-tails and she gave him a smile with teeth that suggested braces.

Stan smiled down at her, "Merry Christmas Wendy," he said. Wendy offered him a mug of steaming coco.

"My dad made this and I wanted you to have it!" she said. Stan smiled warmly down at her and accepted the mug.

"Thanks Wendy! And have a merry Christmas!" he said. Wendy beamed up at him and waved.

"You too Mr. Pines!" she ran off and Stan chuckled.

"I love Christmas," he said. The present Stan and the ghost watched. The ghost, who we would just call Mabel, regarded Stan sadly.

"You used to LOVE Christmas, what made you change?" she asked softly. Stan sighed.

"Because, I was always alone…" he stated bitterly. The scene changed and they were in the Mystery Shack den, Stan was talking on the phone.

"Oh no it's fine that you can't come…yeah, no I'm fine…yeah how are the twins doing?…Uh hu, great, well, see you," he said and hung up. He looked down at the tree which had only two presents, from his great niece and nephew.

He sighed sadly and closed his eyes. Mabel looked at the man, "Family _never _came?" she asked. Stan nodded bitterly.

"See for yourself," he said. The scene changed to a year later, Stan sat on the same chair with the same expression, the scene changed again with the same except every time Stan seemed more crabby and grumpy until it finally reached the year before and he threw down his phone.

"UGH! I hate Christmas!" Stan cried and stormed out of the den, he came back in with his suit and walked into the Gift Shop, he put up the, "We're open," sign and threw open the door.

He then went into the den and picked up his phone, "Wendy, get to the Shack now!" he ordered.

"But Mr. Pines-" Wendy's voice said back before Stan interrupted her.

"Get back in here or it's coming out of your paycheck!" he spat harshly and hung up. He then got back on the phone and called Soos.

Present time Stan watched, "Well, now you know," he said. When he heard no reply he looked beside him where Mabel had been hovering, but she was gone, "Mabel?"

There was no reply, Stan looked around, "Mabel?" he asked again. He sighed when there was, again, no reply and hung his head. Then scene started to change back to the present.

Little did he know, he was about to meet his next ghost.

**Yay! We met the first ghost! What a eventful chapter! But poor Stan...can't say this often but I feel bad for the guy...I'll get over it. I just can't wait to do the Ghost of Christmas Future! I gotta good idea for that one, heh heh...I'M NOT BEING SUSPICIOUS YOU ARE! Heh heh anyways...stay tuned!**


End file.
